Three Sentence Captain Swan Drabbles
by freedomatthesea
Summary: On Tumblr there's a "three sentence meme" where you write three sentence drabbles and thus, I've decided to post the CS ones I did.
1. Chapter 1

Anonymous asked: "Captain Swan. No curse. Emma is a prostitute in FTL and Captain Hook is in love with her."

* * *

He remembered fondly the first time he'd heard of Emma, the darling daughter of the previous rulers of the Enchanted forest, forced from their thrones and into a life of destitution - a tarnished white swan.

"Come away with me," Killian whispered into her ear, shifting around to stand before her, eyes imploring her to listen to him - just this once.

Emma cast her eyes down, his words striking a chord with in the heart she'd taught not to feel, "I have obligations - I support my family, maybe in another life you could take me somewhere like Never-Neverland.."


	2. Chapter 2

Anonymous asked: "Captain Swan. Hook discovers that one of his crewmen is actually a woman, Emma Swan."

* * *

"Swan," Killian barked, beckoning for the fresh-faced lad to come to his cabin, his eyes flickering over the high cheekbone, nearly perfect lips - perhap he'd looked at the young man more than he was comfortable with, until he realized that he was a _she_, "The ruse is up, love."

Her eyes widened as she met the captain's eyes, trembling in fear at what might occur for being found out as a woman aboard the vessel, "You know I'm worth keeping on board - I've been useful!"

Killian chuckled, shaking his head, "I've no plans to rid the ship of you, love."


	3. Chapter 3

Anonymous asked: "Captain Swan. Storybrooke. Emma and Hook's first romantic date."

* * *

"Tonight's been incredible Killian," Emma whispered, finding her hand in his hand, a blush tinting her cheeks as she looked up to see those blue eyes of his.

Killian took that opportunity, her lips parted and her lashes fluttering, to lean in and kiss her - something he'd wanted to do back at the beanstalk and again laying the hospital bed, her lips were distracting, alluring, something he craved far more than he thought that he should, until now - now was a perfect moment to crave them.

Emma's heart quickened, her lips meeting his in a moment of sheer surprise and delight - after tonight, the most amazing date of her life, she was certain of one thing about Killian Jones - he was charming, a gentleman, and most definitely meant to be.


	4. Chapter 4

Anonymous asked: "Captain Swan. Enchanted Forest, Charming Castle. Emma Watches Hook Put their 3 year old daughter to bed."

* * *

Emma lingered in the doorway, watching as Killian swept the little girl from his shoulders, bringing her into a cradle in his arms before settling her into her bed, a sight that she would never grow tired of seeing.

"Read me a story tonight Papa," Whispered the tired little voice of Hope as her father pulled the covers up around her, tucking her into bed tightly, "Read me Peter Pan!"

"I've not got to read that to you, darling, I can recite that tale by heart," Killian chuckled, perching on the edge of the bed beside their daughter, he glanced up smiling when he saw Emma's silhouette in the doorway, "Come join us, my love."


	5. Chapter 5

Anonymous asked: "Captain Swan. Storybrooke. Hook tells Emma he's in love with her."

* * *

"Swan, I-" Killian lost his words as he watched her, eyes on hers, trying to find the right things to say to her - words that he'd not said in three hundred years, and couldn't have even said when it truly mattered to say them - and maybe that was for a reason, because of now - because of Emma.

Emma shifted her weight between her heels and the balls of her feet, chewing on her bottom lip nervously, her heart hammering in her chest wildly, "What is it Killian?"

He stepped closer, fingers brushing away the hair on her shoulder, in a very familiar old gesture from a time not so long ago, "I love you," He finally said, loud and clear and true - he dipped in stealing a kiss from her, enjoying the look of awe on her face.


	6. Chapter 6

Anonymous asked: "Captain Swan. Captain Emma Swan swordfights with Captain Hook."

* * *

Their swords clanked together, Emma gaining the upperhand as she managed to knock him off balance, watching as he tumbled to the ground before her - she pounced, bring herself down atop him in a fashion, rather similar to his own when they'd fought at the portal.

"You're killing my saying, love," Killian smirked, letting his sword drop to the ground beside them, thankful that Emma removed her blade from his throat, "It's _I_ that enjoys a woman on her back, not the other way around."

"Too bad _Hook_," Emma retorted, leaning close to him, her hips shifting ever-so-slightly - enough to torment him, "But don't be too disappointed, you're still going to get to jab me with your sword."


	7. Chapter 7

Anonymous asked: "Captain Swan. Storybrooke. Movie night."

* * *

"That machine is terrifying," Killian muttered, prodding the microwave with his Hook, giving a little jump when the popcorn started popping, "What the bloody hell is happening?"

Emma rolled her eyes, "It's called popcorn - you eat it, we're going to be eating it while we watch the movie you idiot," She stepped past him, pulling the bag from the microwave, "You want a taste?"

Killian eyed her suspiciously, glancing into the open bag, "I suppose I might be interested in trying a single piece of this popped corn," He reached inside, pulling a piece out and popping it into his mouth, "That's not half bad."


	8. Chapter 8

asked: "Captain Swan. Alone. Night. Jolly Roger. Firs Kiss.I Love You."

* * *

Emma had left behind her worries back in town, slipping away from the chaos to visit the unwitting prisoner held up in the hull of the Jolly Roger - where he had been since their return from Manhattan, not that she hadn't brought him food and supplies, she just hadn't let him leave the ship - for his own safety and maybe her own sanity.

"Ah, so you have missed me love," Killian retorted with a not-so amused expression on his face as the blond sheriff approached him, unlatching the shackle that kept him on his cot, "You're a bloody menace you know, keeping a Captain locked up in his own ship."

"I did it to protect you, how many times do I have to tell you this?" Emma's brows knit together as she looked up at the pirate as he rose to his feet - there it was, that warmth in her cheeks and the flutter of her heart - to hell with waiting for another moment to lean up and press her lips against his, proving to him that everything she had done had been to protect him.


	9. Chapter 9

Anonymous asked: "CS. Storybrooke. First time Emma wakes up in Hook's arms."

* * *

The sun streaming through the windows was unwelcome greeting as Emma stretched, unwilling to wake up just yet - and then she tensed, feeling the presence behind her, something that she hadn't experienced since she had been a stupid, foolish, teen - one night stands since had included leaving after the act - but last night, had been the first time she hadn't needed to.

"Good morning love," Killian mumbled, his breath dancing against her shoulder as he looped his arm over her waist, pulling her closer to him, "This was the first time I've slept without a nightmare."

Emma rolled over so that she could face him, a bright grin on her lips, "That was the first time I spent the night with anyone, in about eleven years."


	10. Chapter 10

asked: "Killian soothes Henry's fears that Emma's coming child and his future sibling will be more "special" than him."

* * *

Killian's brows knit together as he walked up behind Henry - watching as he threw a stone across the lake, the ripples dancing across the water, he placed his hands on the lad's shoulders and giving them a reassuring squeeze, "I know you're upset Henry."

"I'm not upset," He admitted, his head bowing forward, letting the other stone in his fist drop to the ground, "The baby's going to be better than me - he or she's going to be just like Emma, made out of True Love and I'm just going to be me."

"And _just you_ is a remarkable lad," Killian reminded him, moving around to look him in the eyes, "You've done things that no ordinary kid could ever do, hell, not even I would be as brave as you are - you're just as special anyone else, _son_."


	11. Chapter 11

Anonymous asked: "Captain Swan. Hook being a brat about wearing modern clothes"

* * *

"I hate these damn rags," Killian bemoaned, tugging at the collar that clung a little too tightly to his throat for his own liking, he was far more comfortable with his shirts and their 'v' necks, "Must I wear them?"

"You're going to dinner at my parent's," Emma retorted with narrowed eyes, catching his hand and pulling it away from his collar, "I really don't want you wearing leather and dingy pirate garb."

Killian pursed his lips, leaning close to her, "I thought you liked my dingy pirate garb, then again I should have known better since you're always trying to get me out of them."


	12. Chapter 12

asked: "CS. Storybrooke or Neverland (your choice). Emma almost dies and Hooks confronts her for being reckless."

* * *

Killian's grip tightened on her hand, his eyes boring into hers, anger boiling beneath his skin, his stomach twisting in knots as he watched blood slip down her brow from the knock she'd taken to the head, "What do you think you were doing Emma - you could have been hurt worse than this - you could have been killed!"

Emma coughed, sputtering a little as she tried to gather her senses, her thoughts fuzzy, her head throbbing in pain - she had been reckless, but she'd had to be - that was her life as the Savior, "I did what I had to do Killian - it doesn't matter."

Then he snapped, tears streaming down his cheeks, he hauled her into his arms, looping his arms around her, crushing her to his chest, lips pressing against her cheek and neck and anywhere they could reach, "I could have lost you Emma, I could have watched you take your last breath - you matter Emma!"


	13. Chapter 13

Anonymous asked: "Captain Swan. Captain Hook is bested by a thief, Emma Swan."

* * *

"I don't tender to spare the lives of thieves on board my ship, love," Killian sneered as he caught the arm of the cloaked figure that had attempted to go unnoticed aboard his ship, the figure was feminine, the fingers wrapped around the satchel of gold telling that the masked thief was a woman.

"Unhand me," The thief made a poor attempt at making her voice sound deeper and more masculine, she jerked around, using her free hand to tear of her mask, narrowed eyes looking up to meet his ocean blue eyes.

Killian swallowed shakily, drinking in the sight of the woman before him - he knew her, far too well, he hadn't seen her in years, not since he'd been banished from her kingdom, threatened within an inch of his life by her parents, "….Princess Emma."


	14. Chapter 14

Anonymous asked: "Charming Hook. Storybrooke. David gives Hook the talk while Emma is upstair getting ready for their date."

* * *

Charming crossed his arms as he eyed the pirate, noting how, though he tried to seem comfortable, he was notably nervous as he tried to find somewhere within the apartment to stand while he waited for Emma to get ready, "You better be good to her, _mate_."

Killian glanced over his shoulder at the prince, flashing him a charming grin with a short chuckle, "I have every plans of being a perfect gentleman with your daughter, _mate_," He retorted back with a sarcastic tone to his final word.

"You and I don't have a good history, but Snow and I just wish for our daughter to be happy and if a pirate like you is the man that brings her love and happiness - I'm prepared to swallow my pride a deal with it," Charming said calmly, extending his hand towards the pirate, "Having a good evening with her Jones."


	15. Chapter 15

Anonymous asked: CS. Jolly Roger. Show me the stars.

* * *

Emma's leg lazily swung off of his bed as she watched him, admiring the way he was bent over his desk, studying the star map she'd purchased him, knowing that he was more than pleased to become familiar with the stars outside the door, "Show me the stars, _Captain_."

Killian turned, arching a brow at the woman who was draped so gracefully over his bed, he was wordless as he strode over to the bed, the map clenched between his teeth, he leaned over her, arms wrapping around as he swept her into his arms, guiding them out onto the deck, face towards the sky, "M'lady requested the stars."

Emma laughed, her arm resting over his shoulder, eyes on the sky above them, the bright twinkling stars that made the water seem like shimmering diamonds, his eyes flecked with light, the deck cast in a pale yellow hue, "I think I found my own star."


	16. Chapter 16

Anonymous asked: Killian and Emma. Finding out the gender of their first child

* * *

Killian squeezed her hand tightly as the doctor placed the unusual jelly on her round stomach, the machine beside them jumping into action, a small display showing to them that their child was indeed a healthy little thing, "That's our baby?"

"Yes it is," replied the doctor calmly, shifting the monitor as she moved the paddle, trying to gather what gender the baby was, "Well, Mr. and Mrs. Jones, it would seem as if you are both the proud parents of a little boy."

Killian blinked back tears as he watched the screen, engrossed by the ability of seeing his child moving around, fingers and toes and the muscles in his face, all moving - all real, "A baby boy," He whispered, leaning in to kiss Emma's forehead, "Our baby boy."


	17. Chapter 17

Anonymous asked: Captain Swan. Storybrooke. Emma tells Hook that they're having a baby.

* * *

Emma hadn't had a definite plan about when to tell Killian the news, she'd sat at the station, pregnancy test in hand, trying in vain to figure out how you told a three hundred year old pirate that the birth control you swore by hadn't been as effective as you hoped - especially when what you had with said pirate had been agreed to be simply friends-with-benefits, despite the feelings that they both acknowledged - and then he strolled through the door.

"Killian, I-" Emma swallowed nervously as she stood up and held up the test, she was doing it all wrong, but there was no backing off of the subject now, "I'm pregnant."

His heart stopped, his jaw setting hard as his eyes narrowed in at the test in her hand, swallowing shakily as he stepped forward slowly, trying to process those two little words, "You're _what_?"


	18. Chapter 18

Anonymous asked: Captain Swan. Storybrooke. Emma trying to teach Hook how to cook but he keeps distracting her.

* * *

"Killian stop," Emma laughed as Killian caught her melt loop with his hook, tugging her back away from the stove, his lips on the curve of her neck as she half-heartedly protested, shuddering when his breath danced down her neck, "_Killian_ - I'm trying to cook."

"You asked if I wanted a taste, I did," Killian drawled out, his tongue flicking out against her pulse point, smirking when she arched back against him, "Can't the pasta sauce wait till later?"

Emma finally pried herself out of his hold, turning around to face with fake irritation "You're going to make the pasta sauce burn if you keep that up," She met that smug grin of his, rolling her eyes, "Shut up, I can almost hear your thoughts you bastard."


	19. Chapter 19

Anonymous asked: Captain Swan. Killian is talking to much and Emma decide to kiss him to shut him up.

* * *

She'd actually stopped listening to his endless droning on, tooting his own horn, and trying to coax her into stroking his ego, making him feel better about himself, or whatever it was that he was rambling about, because honestly she'd gotten distracted by his lips a good ten minutes ago.

"Love, are you ev-" His words were cut off by her lips as they suddenly slanted over his, fingers twining through his hair, tugging on the dark locks, finally silencing the incorrigible man.

Killian didn't even care that his ranting had been cut off, instead his arms wrapped around her and he tugged her closer, lips moving against hers, pleased that he finally had this privilege after months of trying to get her to the point that they could share a kiss.


	20. Chapter 20

Anonymous asked: CS. Storybrooke. Hook singing to Emma for the first time.

* * *

Emma had been _attempting_ to sleep when melodic tones drifted through her bedroom window, rousing her from her slumber, and drawing her to the window sill, leaning out to see where the sound was coming from, "Killian?"

"_Hey there Delilah I've got so much left to say -if every simple song I wrote to you would take your breath away; I'd write it all, even more in love with me you'd fall we'd have it all_," Killian clutched the little sound making machine that Henry had let him borrow, singing through the lines of the song that her son had worked to help him learn, wanting nothing more than for Emma to find her happily ever after - with him.

Emma rolled her eyes, trying not to laugh at the ridiculous man standing on her front lawn, "You know Killian, a noise offense like this means I should call the Sheriff, you wouldn't want me to do that-" She smirked down at him, leaning a little further out the window, "How about you come up here so she doesn't have to be called."


	21. Chapter 21

Anonymous asked: Captain Swan. Sad, problematic Killian and bartender Emma in modern day world.

He had the saddest eyes in all the world - and she'd travelled the world extensively, trying to find her niche in the world, her place, her home, this was the latest place for her to rest for a day or two, a small little pub in the middle of an Irish fishing village.

Somehow, in the shortest amount of time imaginable, she'd found her purpose in that hole-in-the-wall pub, and his name was Killian Jones, the man that she swore she would make smile and forget whatever sadness weighed him down.

All because the moment she stepped into the pub, met his eyes across the room, and shared a look that couldn't be matched by another soul - Emma realized that home was wherever he was.


	22. Chapter 22

asked: "Would you write a 3-sentence drabble where Emma has to be woken by True Love's Kiss and Neal is like "oh well I will do it" and Hook is like "move out of the way, idiot, i've got this"? :)"

* * *

Killian glowered at the idiot that stood to the left of him, boasting the ability to awaken Emma from the curse induced slumber - he was simply that, an idiot - he knew and perhaps both Snow and Charming knew, that the father of Emma's child was_ not_ her True Love, that connection was simply not there.

"Step aside," Killian said briskly when Neal made the move to kiss Emma, the pirate was gentle, brushing his knuckles against her porcelain cheek, the rosy color of life gone from it, "True Love's kiss can break any curse," He whispered as he leaned in and stole from her the first kiss they had ever shared.

A surge of magic pulsed through room as it was flooded by light that ebbed away as her eyes opened, focusing in on the pure blue eyes above her that had awoken her from the hellish red room, "_Killian_," She breathed, fingers brushing over his lips that were still so close to hers, "You saved me."


	23. Chapter 23

**_Anonymous asked: "CS. Neverland. Emma finally trusts Hook and to prove it she kisses him."_**

* * *

After everything Hook had sacrificed for her, Emma had finally come to understand those words that he had spoken at the top of the beanstalk, '_Try something new love, it's called trust_,' it all made sense now as she stood back and watched him sailing the Jolly Roger towards the safe shore that he'd spoken of earlier.

"Killian," Emma started hesitantly, finding herself compelled to move towards him, trying to control the tremble in her bones and the blush on her cheeks, the overwhelming wash of understanding finally taking over - she should have always trusted him.

"Killian I have something I want to say to you," Killian locked the wheel into place, turning around to face her, his blue eyes training in on hers, looking at her expectantly, "I trust you," She said softly, rising up on her toes to press a soft kiss against his cheek, fingers brushing over the scruff on his cheek, "Thank you."


	24. Chapter 24

**_asked: "Captain Swan. Storybrooke. Hook letting Emma steer the JR."_**

* * *

"Come 'ere lass," Killian called, gesturing with his hook for Emma to come towards the wheel, "I heard you saying to the lad last night that you'd be keen to learn to sail the Jolly - here's your chance."

Emma's expression brightened as she stepped towards the wheel, hesitantly wrapping fingers around it, "I'm going to guess this isn't like driving a car," She laughed, feeling warmth spread over her cheeks when his hand wrapped around hers, "Am I doing it right?"

Killian grinned down at her, stepping close behind her, "You're doing it perfectly, lass," He whispered, guiding her hold on the wheel, admiring how excited she looked as the ship started to turn towards the direction she was steering it, "Bloody amazing, love."


	25. Chapter 25

**_Anonymous asked: "Captain Swan. Enchanted Forest. Killian's thoughts when he held Emma's hand to put the magic wrist guard in place."_**

* * *

Kilian couldn't quite figure out what it was about the lass that had caught his attention; it could have been the fact that she'd stood up to the woman - who he assumed was her mother, despite the similar ages - or the fact that she had something that was propelling her efforts, or was it the fact that she had been not so gentle with him and hadn't been afraid to show him that she was the one in charge of the situation.

He had to admit it, even now, slumped against the wall waiting for the ten hour duration to end, she still held an immense amount of appeal to him, something about her smile, her eyes, her gumption, and maybe even that little spark he felt when their fingers brushed - which he had assumed was the wrist guard at the base of the beanstalk, but knew was something more when he felt it once again before she chained him to the wall.

He hated her, but he felt a pull - a connection, something real and undeniable, and now that attraction was going to most likely bring his death once Cora realized that Emma had been his choice over his revenge.


	26. Chapter 26

**_Anonymous asked: "Captain Swan. Neverland. Emma gets jealous when all the mermaids fawn over Killian."_**

* * *

Nope, she wasn't going to be envious of the fact that the mermaids were giggling and laughing at their returned hero - their prince of mischief, their Killian Jones - not hers, no this playful and exuberant man talking galantaly with the far too attractive mermaids was not hers, and she knew that.

She had started to walk away, finally bored with the flirtations when she heard him say to the mermaids, "And that was the day that I saw the most beautiful woman I had ever met, she has hell of a punch I might add, and she's got a bit of thing for stringing me up," Emma turned, her heart hammering in her chest as she met his eyes - he was telling them about _her._

_"_Killian," She started, making her way back towards the lagoon's edge, "You don't really mean I'm the most beautiful woman you've ever seen," She gave him a hesitant questioning look, but the smile that she was met with - the wide genuine grin that beamed up at her, vanquished her fears that he was only putting on - he meant it.


	27. Chapter 27

**_Anonymous asked: "Captain Swan. Hook tells Emma that he lost the sword fight at lake Nostos on purpose, because he wanted her to get back to Henry."_**

* * *

"Love, I'd like to let you in on a little secret," Killian whispered as he leaned against the doorframe, watching as the blond blew out the lantern beside Henry's cot, waiting until they'd both slipped from the cabin before he started to speak again, "About the sword fight at Nostos."

Emma's eyes narrowed, arms crossed across her chest as she listened to him, confused as to why the sword fight had anything to do with right now, "What about it?"

"I let you win," He admitted, nodding his head towards Henry's cabin, "I knew you had a better reason to come back here - not for vengeance or whatever the hell Cora was up to, you had a son to get back to and I'd be damned before I took another mother from her son."


	28. Chapter 28

**_Anonymous asked: "Captain Swan. Neverland. An accidental kiss."_**

* * *

Emma let out a sound of surprise as her lips brushed against his - that was far more shocking than falling atop of him, or the fact that they were most definitely in Neverland - because kissing Captain Hook was not part of this plan, at all - ever.

"Well, love, if you wanted to kiss me you simply had to ask," Killian jeered playfully, his brows wiggling as he looked up at her, trying in vain to mask his own surprise but failing when his eyes flickered to her lips and he found himself leaning up towards them.

"You know full well I didn't do it on purpose _Killian_," Emma snapped, feeling her cheeks flush with color as she leaned towards him, her lips coming in contact with his again - not by accident this time, no this was all about exploring the sensation this time.


	29. Chapter 29

**_Anonymous asked: "Emma commandeers Killian's coat."_**

* * *

"_Killian_," Emma spoke with a sultry tone as Killian stepped into the quarters they shared, her lashes fluttered alluringly as he turned to face her, "Look what I decided to wear today, _Captain_."

Killian's jaw practically dropped when he took in the sight before, Emma Swan clad in only _his_ black leather jacket, sprawled out over their bed, giving him the most attractive set of bedroom eyes he'd ever seen, "Love, what are you doing?"

Emma sat up on her forearms, her eyes meeting his, "Well, I was hoping that I would be doing you."


	30. Chapter 30

**_Anonymous asked: "CS. Neverland. Emma forgets Killian."_**

* * *

This wasn't how anything was supposed to occur, memories weren't supposed to vanish, not in this place - not in a place where memories were made, but there she sat - vacant expression - staring at the pirate in front of her, without the slightest hint of recognition, "So I know you?"

Killian's face fell, his eyes brimming with unshed tears, "Yes," He whispered, stepping towards her, taking her hand in his hand and squeezing it tightly, "You do know me,love I-" He voice cracked, "I'm Killian Jones, we were," He wasn't about to lie to her and make what they shared more than what it was, "We were friends."

This was punishment for what he had done to the Crocodile's girl, he knew it had to be true - watching the woman he'd come to care for look at him with unknowing eyes, "Well, it's nice to meet you," She replied quietly, pulling her hand from his hold, turning away from the stranger.


	31. Chapter 31

**_asked: "Emma makes the first move, much to the surprise of Hook."_**

* * *

Emma was getting frustrated with the fact that Killian would turn on the charm, seem five seconds away from kissing her, and then he'd back down, turn away, and pretend nothing had happened - it was starting to drive her up the wall and it simply had to stop _now._

She moved swiftly towards, him turning him around to face her, eyes set on his and determined to follow this through, "Whatever this is, that you keep avoiding, this has to stop, I can't keep playing this song and dance," And with that little outburst of irritated words, Emma rose up on her toes and pressed her lips against his.

Killian's hand went slowly to her waist, taken aback by her boldness, he was slow to give to the kiss, his heart jumping into his throat - it had been so long since he'd kissed someone and like this.


	32. Chapter 32

**_Anonymous asked: "AU. Emma is a princess who doesn't want to marry a man she doesn't love. So she runs away and meet Hook, who suggest her to set sail with him."_**

* * *

The pirate trailed his fingers over her shoulders, leaning in to whisper into her ear, "A princess like you, dressed in fineries and traipsing about in the unsavory taverns, what's a man like me to think of this scenes, hmm love?"

Emma couldn't help but laugh at his words, leaning back against his sturdy form, thankful for the support he'd given her - in more than one way, "You don't have to keep up the ruse, Killian, there's no one here to see us."

Killian chuckled, pressing a kiss to the curve of her neck, fingers toying with the laces of her bodice, "Aye, we've not got to keep up the ruse of the awful pirate stealing away the princess just days before her wedding to some awful brute from the North."


	33. Chapter 33

**_Anonymous asked: "Captain Swan. Boston, AU. Emma is a tough as nails detective and Killian is the charming coffee shop barista."_**

* * *

Killian sat the cup of hot cocoa down in front of her, careful not to spill anything on the case file that sat open in front of her, he smirked when she looked up at him, admiring that little way her eyes came to life as they met his, "Long day on the job, love?"

Emma nodded her head with a flustered laugh, "Extremely long," she commented, pushing her fingers through her hair before bringing the cup up to her lips, "It's always nice to come in here for a reprieve."

"I thought that's why you came in here," He teased lightly, winking at the detective before he grabbed the can of whipped cream from under the counter and added an extra squirt of the cream on top of her drink, "I thought you could use a little something to perk up your day."


	34. Chapter 34

**_Anonymous asked: "Killian and Emma Star Wars AU"_**

* * *

Emma narrowed her eyes at the cocky space-pirate, watching as he tinkered with his ship, obviously trying to pull out all of the stops of being suave and in-the-know as he droned on and on about all sorts of topics, that clearly was meant to impress the princess.

Killian glanced over his shoulder, his eyes flickering over her face, taking in the way she was looking at him - admiring him whether she admitted it or not - and he chuckled, "You listening princess?"

"No," She stated simply, striding closer to the controls that he was fondling, "Would you stop trying to impress me you idiot," Emma's hands went to her hips and she met his gaze, holding it for what felt like an eternity - he opened his lips to speak and she'd had enough, she rose up on her toes and pressed her lips to his, silencing him finally.


	35. Chapter 35

**_Anonymous asked: "Snow and Emma. Jolly Roger on the way home. Snow remembers the pirate doll at Emma's nursery."_**

* * *

"Emma," Mary Margaret started, that hesitant 'should I say this' expression on her face as she opened and closed her mouth several times before finally speaking, "Back in your nursery, before you were born, there were these two statues near your crib, they were, well," She laughed a little, "A pirate and a knight."

Emma's brows shot up, an incredulous look crossing her expression, "A _pirate_?"

Before Mary Margaret could answer, Killian and David strolled into the cabin, chattering away about their plan of action for getting Henry back, both women turned to look at each other, sharing the expression that they both knew exactly what those two statues had meant.


	36. Chapter 36

**_Anonymous asked: "CS. Neverland. Killian tells Emma that he's Peter Pan."_**

* * *

Killian stepped behind Emma, admiring the way her face was upturned towards the Neverland sky, taking in all of the sights and sounds of everything around - and still clutching that damned book beneath her arm, he tugged from her hold, laughing when she reached for it desperately "Give it back Hook!"

"You know," He started, flicking through the pages of the well read book, "Peter Pan's greatest fear was becoming a pirate, becoming an adult who loved and lost and lived in a world of self-hatred and false security," His blue eyes met hers, hoping she had seen what he was trying to say to her.

Emma's lips parted as she stared at him, her heart fluttering in her chest, breath hitching in her throat, "You're not-" He nodded, "You're Peter Pan," She breathed, everything crashing into focus, "What the hell?"


	37. Chapter 37

**_Anonymous asked: "Captain Swan. Storybrooke. Hook sees Emma with breaking down on Graham's death anniversary (with Graham's jacket if possible)."_**

* * *

Killian didn't know why, but today Emma seemed completely out of sorts, she lacked her witty comebacks and challenging gazes, instead he watched her mope around the station, her gaze distant and her words weak, it was unnerving to see and confusing to watch.

But then, it all became clear, as he watched her fingers curling around the leather jacket that had hung, seemingly forgotten, on the coat rack, bringing it close and breathing in the scent that clung to it, losing herself in memories.

Killian's hand rested on her shoulder, feeling the way she trembled, trying to hold back tears, "It's the anniversary of his death - Graham, the one Regina murdered," She whispered, her voice cracking as tears streamed down her cheeks.


	38. Chapter 38

**_Anonymous asked: "Captain Swan, by a trick of Rumplestilskin, Hook is stuck in Emma's head"_**

* * *

"_Now that I'm in your head, I know all of your deep dark secrets, love_," Killian's voice rung in her ears, her eyes narrowing as she stared at the man that sat on the other side of the bars, "_Come on, love, I know you're thinking about how much fun we could have pressed against them_."

Emma groaned, rolling her eyes, and quickly turning away from him so he couldn't see the blush on her face, though she knew - since he was in her mind - that he saw the little scene that played out in her head, "I'm going to kill Gold when I find him."

"_It's quite convenient for me_," He retorted smugly, grinning when she turned around to face him, "_How about you let me out of the cell and we can play with that scenario_."


	39. Chapter 39

**_Anonymous asked: "Captain Swan. Storybooke. Hook walks in on Emma changing."_**

* * *

The Jolly Roger felt incredibly cramped, every last room occupied by someone it seemed, even his own cabin had been taken over by Charing who felt the need to act in charge of something, so Killian frequently retreated below deck to the room he'd given to Emma, who needed time apart from the rescue party as much as he did.

"Killian, I'm changing," Emma said quickly, grabbing her shirt from the bed and wrapping it around her bare chest, eyes widening as she turned to look at the pirate, with his smug grin, standing in her doorway, "Have you never heard of knocking?"

Killian chuckled, shaking his head, his eyes sweeping over what little bare skin was now in his line of vision, "Well, I've heard of knocking, however, I' well aware of good things that come to those who just barge right in."


	40. Chapter 40

**_Anonymous asked: "killian and emma AU WW2"_**

* * *

"Swan, what you're doing is dangerous business," Killian chastised, catching her arm as she tried to brush past him, pulling her back towards him, eyes imploring for her to just listen to him, "Spies are being found out daily and they're being killed."

Emma looked up into his eyes, seeking the comfort of the blue she found there, fingers curling around the lapels of his uniforms, "This is the only way I've been able to find out anything about you when you're gone, I can't end this ruse now, this is what is - until the war ends."

His lips crashed against hers, releasing his frustration with in the kiss, praying to God to spare them both the separation that so many other couples had experienced, he pulled back, stroking her cheek, "You die, I die, that's how soul mates go out of this world, remember that."


	41. Chapter 41

**_Anonymous asked: "Captain Swan. Modern day AU. Emma turns 30 and gets a stripper Killian as a gift from her friends (or just Ruby). :))"_**

* * *

Emma knew Ruby was up to something when she told Emma that her birthday was going to involve a little 'shiver-me-timbers', so there was really no surprise when Emma went to open her front door and there stood, quite possibly, the most attractive man she'd ever seen, dressed in pirate garb, with a smug grin and a smolder to make her feel faint.

"I heard it was your birthday, lass," The stripper smirked as he stepped inside the apartment, half-heartedly acknowledging the party of women who made a little cheer when he strode in.

Emma's lips parted and she drank in the sight before her, this was going to be a hell of a 30th birthday, that was for certain, "It is indeed my birthday,_ Captain_," She smirked, knowing her cheeks were a crimson shade of red.


	42. Chapter 42

**_Anonymous asked: "Captain Swan. Storybrooke. Hook sees Emma with breaking down on Graham's death anniversary (with Graham's jacket if possible)."_**

* * *

Killian didn't know why, but today Emma seemed completely out of sorts, she lacked her witty comebacks and challenging gazes, instead he watched her mope around the station, her gaze distant and her words weak, it was unnerving to see and confusing to watch.

But then, it all became clear, as he watched her fingers curling around the leather jacket that had hung, seemingly forgotten, on the coat rack, bringing it close and breathing in the scent that clung to it, losing herself in memories.

Killian's hand rested on her shoulder, feeling the way she trembled, trying to hold back tears, "It's the anniversary of his death - Graham, the one Regina murdered," She whispered, her voice cracking as tears streamed down her cheeks.


End file.
